doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Controls
The game controls are the inputs by which the player directs movement and other game functions. Default controls The default controls, in vanilla Doom, for the most often-used functions are as follows. ! jump ! m button # The single-key strafe controls (comma and period) are not listed in the instruction manuals # The strafe key changes the left and right turn keys into left and right strafe keys # The run key increases the speed of movement Consult the game instruction manual regarding weapon selection keys, function keys and other controls. Mouse and keyboard The instruction manuals provide a tip that recommends using the keyboard and mouse simultaneously, saying "the mouse provides fine control for aiming your weapon (allowing you to smoothly rotate right and left) ...". The keyboard and mouse combination also provides rapid rotation and easier strafing, resulting in quicker maneuvers than when using the keyboard alone. In mouse and keyboard mode, usually the mouse is used for turning, firing and (perhaps to a lesser extent) strafing and moving forward, and the keyboard is used for the other functions. Some TSRs (such as Istvan Pataki's Novert) and mouse drivers provide the option to disable or decrease mouse forward/backward movement. This is used especially by players to control forward/backward movement from the keyboard only and thus want to disregard inadvertent vertical mouse movement. Many source ports include this as an internal configuration option. While the Options menu in Vanilla DOOM imposes an upper limit on the maximum mouse sensitivity that some may consider too low, it is possible to bypass this limit by manually editing the Configuration file. However, values over 30 will cause DOOM to crash whenever the Options menu is accessed. WASD When using mouse and keyboard, many players (right-handed people and/or players of modern games in particular) find the default location of certain keys to be less-than-optimal. Using the Setup program (or a corresponding menu in a source port), it is possible to reassign these key functions to other keys. One popular arrangement, commonly used in many other, more recent shooters, is known as WASD (since those are the keys that are assigned to primary directional movement): Analogous arrangements using, for example, ESDF and (for left-handed mousers) IJKL are also used. This "cross" arrangement couples nicely with the keyboard-and-mouse combination mentioned above, grouping all of the keyboard controls on one side of the keyboard. ASD Space Another popular control setting is assigning Strafe Left to the A key, Strafe Right to the D key, and Forward to the S key. Space is used as both Backwards and Use. Joystick The joystick is more awkward than the keyboard and mouse combination, and is thus not used very often by Doom players, but the run button setting of the joystick in the configuration file (joyb_speed) will have the effect of allowing the player to always run (as if the key assigned to key_speed were always pressed) if set to 29 (or 31). Map Mode Tab reveals the map References * Various posts on the Doomworld forums, for example ** I'm finally starting to use a mouse in Doom, but a little confused ** joystick See also * Straferunning * Configuration file * Tic Category:Gameplay